


Happy New Years, Baby

by MaddyNeedsALife



Series: Baby - Phan Series [1]
Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, New Years, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Same-Sex Marriage, oy - Freeform, phanfic, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyNeedsALife/pseuds/MaddyNeedsALife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the clock struck midnight, everyone started cheering as the fireworks went off. Dan turned to look at Phil, ready to do the ‘New Years kiss’, only to find Phil on one knee, holding a small, black velvet box in his hand, grinning ear to ear.</p><p>aka Phil proposes to Dan on New Years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Years, Baby

Phil was anxious, to say the least. He’s been waiting forever to 'pop’ the question, but has never found out the right way to do it. He decided it’s easier to do it now, rather than later, plus, new years is a pretty good time to propose, right? Phil didn’t doubt that Dan would say yes, but that didn’t really calm his nerves, he still had that awful feeling in his stomach (and no, he didn’t drink too much milk, maybe…). He talked to Louise about it, who was excited when she found out his plan, about everything with the anxiousness, and she said it was normal to have the jitters before doing something as big as offering someone to be your life-long partner (well, unless if they got divorced, but Phil didn’t really want to think of that right now).

Dan was getting suspicious of Phil, it was obvious to him something was up. Little things gave it away, the way Phil seemed to 'space out’ more than usual, how he wouldn’t eat Dan’s cereal as often, he would get more irritated, more impatient. After living with him for six years, Dan notices these things more than another person. He as well tried talking to Louise about it, but she just giggled, when Dan asked why she was laughing she just said 'you’ll find out soon enough, I’ll see you in the city’ ending the call with another giggle.

Dan did not have a good feeling about this.

~

“Ten!” Phil was shaken out of his day (well, night) dream, as he heard everyone yelling, looking around he saw Dan standing next to Louise, smiling as he yelled with everyone.

“Nine!” his hands started to feel a little sweaty, realising he’ll soon be asking Dan to be his husband.

“Eight!” wiping his hands on his jeans, he continued to yell with everyone, so nobody would notice anything’s wrong.

“Seven!” Phil reached into his back pocket of his jeans, feeling for the small, black box.

“Six!” sighing a little in relief when he felt it, thanking any god like creature that he didn’t forget it, or else he would be screwed. He wrapped his hand around the box

“Five!” he pulled the box out of his pocket, keeping his hand to the side of him as he still joined in with the excited yelling.

“Four!” Phil look over at Dan again, smiling a little when he saw how much he seemed to be enjoying himself.

“Three!” he started remembering all the times they spent together, he remembers when he first started talking to Dan, the first Skype call, how nervous Dan seemed as he stumbled over words, blushing as he did so. He remembered the bad times as well, like 2012. He remembered the fights, the crying, the apologies, the 'I missed you’. Yet always being in the flat together, back then, they missed the times where they (mostly Dan) didn’t have to worry about the world knowing their secret, they missed 2009.

“Two!” tears starting slowly forming in his eyes, but he shook his head, forcing to hold them back, he didn’t need their memory of the time Phil proposed to be with him crying.

“One!” Phil dropped to his knee, taking a quick deep breath in and out, as he shut his eyes.  
As the clock struck midnight, everyone started cheering as the fireworks went off. Dan turned to look at Phil, ready to do the 'New Years kiss’, only to find Phil on one knee, holding a small, black velvet box in his hand, grinning ear to ear.  
Phil cleared his throat a bit, before saying;

“Happy New Years baby, will you, Daniel James Howell, give me the best gift I could ever ask for? Make me the happiest man in the world? Take my last name and become Daniel Howell-Lester?” Phil stared at him, nervously waiting for his answer. Dan was surprised, happy, emotional, all at once, his hands covered his mouth as he gasped, eyes starting to watering.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Dan practically chanted on repeat, as he held out his left hand for Phil to slip the ring on his third finger.  
Phil stood up, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist, pulling him into a kiss, Dan happily returned the the kiss, smiling widely into it. Phil pulled away, and just hugged Dan, letting a few tears slip out, again Dan happily obliged, tightening his arms around him. He was so happy at this moment (well, that was until Phil nuzzled his nose into Dan’s neck, causing Dan shudder and say a quite 'Phil!’).

“I love you” Dan whispered, still crying a little.

“I love you too, Bear” Phil replied, squeezing him a little tighter.

“So, fiancés now, huh?” Dan and Phil pulled apart to see Louise standing in front of them, smiling like a maniac.

“Yeah…” Dan replied smiling, soon to be replaced with confusion “Wait, was this what you meant by 'you’ll find out later?’”

“You got me” she winked, before congratulating and hugging them then walking away.

Dan pulled Phil back into a hug once Louise left, just wanting to have the physical contact at this moment (plus, Phil gives great hugs)

“Hey Phil?” Dan asked after a moment of just hugging.

“Hmm?”

“Did you seriously use fall out boy lyrics to propose to m-”

“Shhh” Phil shushed him, leaning back out of the hug, only to pull him into a kiss.

~

**art for this fic can be found _[here](http://philslesters.tumblr.com/post/137363719764/my-artwork-for-maddyneedsalifes-plp-fic-phil) _ and if you want to reblog it ~~for some reason~~ on tumblr, a reblog link is _[here](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/137339022472/bCg5gKdE)_ :]**

**Author's Note:**

> ayeee, so this was my fic for the Phandom Little Pop (that happened in January, but i'm posting it on here now)! :D (sorry if this is terrible oops).
> 
> also, I’m sorry, I saw the chance to add in a fob reference and I took it, I’m trash I know. again, sorry if this is crap, this is my first time writing a proper fic (non crack, I mean) haha. also I don’t know where that 2012 stuff came from, I just thought it fitted it and stuff, I don’t know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fic! c:
> 
> i placed the link to the art for this fic above, since i can't link it here :)
> 
> people who worked with me for this fic:  
> Doodler: Philslesters (on tumblr)  
> Detective: Ashisnotapeasant (on tumblr)


End file.
